Vida Maravillosa
by Ani-Yeli
Summary: Short-Fic. Una familia amorosa, unas amigas que son hermanas... ¿Qué le falta a Isabella Swan? ¿El amor? Pronto, mi querida Bella, vivirás el sueño de toda niña... aquel que ninguna mujer olvida. Inspirada en las fantasías de una niña de cinco años -Todos Humanos- B/E A/J E/R


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, omitiendo los diálogos que les pueda recordar a la saga.**

_**Vida Maravillosa**_

Con los aromas de las flores, empiezo a recoger las fresas. Tenía que estar todo listo para la merienda de hoy.

Mis amigas vienen para pasar el día en mi casa y quedarse a dormir; Así que tenía que tener todo preparado para su llegada.

Mi vida es… simplemente perfecta. Tengo unos padres maravillosos, un hermano menor al que quiero mucho, unas amigas que somos como hermanas, salud… me siento triste al ver que muchas personas tienen problemas, pero aquello me hace valorar más lo que tengo.

¿Qué edad tengo? Tengo 16 años. ¿Cómo me llamo? Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Y una de las preguntas que son muy importantes para las chicas de mi edad pero yo la ignoro: ¿Tengo novio? Bueno ya se deben imaginar la respuesta… no, aun estoy esperando al amor de mi vida y por eso no me tiro a los brazos de cualquier chico que me pasa por al lado. Veo que muchas chicas salen con alguien para decir "tengo novio" y yo no quiero ser así, quiero enamorarme de verdad. Y esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Más ese tema no me afecta en lo absoluto, ahora no necesito ningún chico a mi lado…

Al terminar de recoger las fresas me dirijo para mi casa.

Mi hermanito, Emmett, está jugando afuera. En lo que me ve, viene hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

-Bella, te tengo que contar algo –Emmett tiene 9 años, y aunque es un mini terremotito lo quiero mucho. Y él a mi también.

- Claro Emmett, a ver ¿qué pasa?

- Me aceptaron en una obra de teatro como Romeo…

- ¿Romeo? ¿De qué me perdí, ahora te gusta actuar?

- No, pero adivina quién será mi Julieta – Bueno… que yo esté esperando a mi príncipe azul no significa que no disfrute a ver a mi hermanito enamorado, aparte de que es muy dulce ese amor infantil.

- Ya veo… debe ser Rose ¿o me equivoco?

- No, como siempre tienes razón. –Lo dice con una sonrisa y se fue a seguir jugando.

Al llegar, ordené un poco la casa y mi cuarto.

Después me puse a hacer el almuerzo, mis padres seguían trabajando ¿No lo he dicho? Mi padre, Charlie, es doctor, siempre lo he admirado, ya que en esa carrera tanto como ayudar a las personas también se ven cosas muy feas y hay que cuidarse para no caer en depresión, pero a la vez seguir manteniendo un corazón amable y dulce. Cosa que no todos logran hacer. Y mi madre es Terapeuta Ocupacional, una carrera muy bonita, en la que ayuda a las personas que presentan alguna dificultad física; esta semana tiene que ir para un asilo y hacer ejercicio con los viejitos. Los dos en el camino de la salud.

Yo también quiero irme por ese camino… pero no quiero ser doctora ni tampoco T.O… me gusta más la odontología ¿por qué? La verdad ni idea, pero siento que me llama. Simplemente me gusta.

Bueno… aun tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en eso… un año la verdad…

De pronto suena el timbre de la puerta…

"tin… tin"

Me limpio mis manos que las tengo llenas de harina y voy corriendo a abrir la puerta…

Eran mis dos mejores amigas: Alice y Angela.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Bells, muy bien y emocionadas por quedarnos hoy aquí- Me contesta Angela.

Pasamos y subimos sus cosas a mi habitación, no es la primera vez que vienen, pero sí que se quedan a dormir.

Alice está ausente, cosa muy rara en ella, y tiene un brillo especial en los ojos. Le pregunto a Angela pero ella me dice que ni idea. Me puse a pensar, ese brillo ya lo había visto antes, pero en otras caras, en las de… ¡Alice se enamoró! No tengo ni la menor duda, Angela y Alice siempre han sido como yo. Así que sé que esto debe ser de verdad. Aparte el brillo de sus ojos me lo confirma. Alice es un año mayor que yo, sólo que se saltó un año en la escuela, las tres nos conocimos en preescolar y desde ahí somos como hermanas inseparables.

-Alice, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Angela la ha vuelto a la realidad y están hablando de cualquier cosa.

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo se llama el chico qué te gusta? –Se lo suelto de una, su cara es todo un poema y Angela la ve entre sorprendida y contenta.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tus ojos.

Tras dos minutos, suspira.

- Paren un momento ¿Alice, te enamoraste? –Dijo Angela.

- Sí chicas, él es tan lindo y dulce… pero no sé si le gusto.

- Y no lo sabrás si te quedas de brazos cruzados ¿por qué no se lo dices? –Le aconseja Angela.

- Porque lo acabo de conocer, es el chico que trabaja en la panadería, se llama Jasper –Dijo tras un suspiro- Estoy segura de que esto es amor de verdad. Pero no sé si soy correspondida.

- Bueno hazte su amiga y luego dile lo que sientes. Si no te corresponde, no te merece. –Digo yo.

- Bueno… eso pensé pero no es tan fácil.

- Vamos Alice, eres la persona menos insegura que conozco…

- Es diferente Bella, en cuanto lo vi me entro ganas de ir y decirle "Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo" pero entonces… ¿y si él no entiende? A cambio le pregunte a Jessica, la molesta chica que tiene la suerte de trabajar con él, cuál era su nombre.

-Anímate Alice, si es el indicado te comprenderá perfectamente –Le dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar, después nos fuimos a mi cuarto y nos hicimos la manicura, pedicura…

**ººº**

Los días siguieron pasando normales como siempre. Alice se hizo novia de Jasper en una semana... respondiedole a su peculiar presentación con un "Le pido me disculpe, no sé que habría sido de mi sin usted." Es un gran chico y siempre que están juntos se siente el amor en el aire, estoy muy feliz por mi amiga.

**ººº**

Justo cuando yo creía que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta llega él.

Estamos en clase de Biología cuando un chico alto y fuerte (no de manera exagerada) entra en la clase, con el cabello color bronce y despeinado, con un andar de modelo y una sonrisa picara, levantando más una comisura de su labio que la otra, dándole un toque de misterio fascinante y deslumbrante gracias a sus ojos color esmeralda… Angela, que está a mi lado, me da un codazo ya que me he quedado embobada mirándolo.

Las chicas piensan que me he enamorado, yo les digo que no puede ser. Pero sé que, por más que lo niegue, la verdad era que me estaba completamente enamorada de…

De Edward Cullen, es el chico nuevo, tan reservado y tan caballeroso que casi da miedo…

Cuando voy camino a mi clase me tropiezo con algo… o mejor dicho, con alguien. Edward Cullen me está dando la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Discúlpame, no veía por donde...

- Tranquila, la culpa ha sido mía – Su voz es de terciopelo y al mismo tiempo masculina…

Cuando me di cuenta que seguía agarrando su mano, mientras ésta inevitablemente enviaba chispa que se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo, me solté rápidamente.

- Gracias –Le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Presentarme?

- Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. Tú debes ser Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte –Le digo estirando mi mano para que él la estrechara en un saludo…

- El placer es todo mío –Dice mientras me agarra la mano y la besa, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caerme delante de él.

- Es… este, bu-bueno. Ya me v-voy. Adi-os –Tartamudeo, y me alejo rápidamente de él. Ahora pensaría que soy una completa boba.

Me encamino hacia mi clase con unas extrañas mariposas en el estomago. Edward Cullen, si en el primer encuentro me dejas así ¿Cómo va a ser en los demás?...

El profesor entra para el salón, rompiendo así mis pensamientos.

El siguiente día es algo extraño, estoy algo… ansiosa. Vi a Edward de lejos, él al voltear me dio una sonrisa, y en ese instante un tomate comparado con mi cara se quedaría pálido.

**ººº**

Los días siguieron pasando con unos "buenos días" cuando nos cruzábamos. Me conformo con verlo sonreír, ya con eso me hace la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

Tenemos un baile en el colegio, todos debemos que ir disfrazados, así que las chicas y yo fuimos a buscar disfraces un fin de semana.

Como no encontré ninguno que me fascinara… decidí entrar a una tienda de fiesta, en ella había diferentes tipos de orejas, de gato, de conejo… de oveja. Y ¿por qué no? Un disfraz perfecto, un vestido blanco corto, con unas zapatillas de ballet blancas y unas orejitas de oveja.

**ººº**

En el baile veo a un vampiro, al que reconozco en seguida.

Edward Cullen, se acerca a mí con su andar de modelo. Mientras más se acerca mi corazón se acelera más.

- ¿Será que esta bella ovejita del bosque me podría permitir una pieza? – ¿Aja, y ahora que se supone que le tengo que decir?

- Este… eso depende ¿No tratara de comerme? –Sorprendentemente contesto bien

-¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque huelen exquisito –Dice mientras se acerca, para susurrarme al oído. – Prefiero contemplarlas, son dignas de admiración.

- En ese caso, confiare en usted, señor vampiro, pero no debe permitirme caer... eso me pasa a menudo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, todo está tan hermoso.

A cada alumno le habían pedido dinero para pagar un salón de baile, ya veo el porqué. Me siento metida en un cuento. Y lo mejor es que mi príncipe vampiro está bailando conmigo.

- Estás realmente hermosa.

- Gracias. –Digo mientras me sonrojo.

- Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Este… claro.

- ¿Me quieres? – Me sonroje como nunca creí hacerlo ¿tan obvia era?

- Este… bueno… y-yo…

- Porque yo sí. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero mientras más te observaba, tus pequeños gestos, como ayudas a los demás, como adoras a tus amigas… simplemente no pude, ni quise evitarlo y termine así, hipnotizado completamente por ti - ¡¿Qué?! Esto debía ser un sueño… Estoy en estado de Shock, mientras Edward había parado de bailar esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Bien? –Al salir del shock me pellizque y me dolió, lo vuelvo a ver y está con cara de confusión y con un leve… ¿sonrojo?

Así que no es un sueño, Edward Cullen, me está diciendo que me quiere ¡y yo no hago nada!

En lo que la realidad me dio en la cara pude reaccionar y me abalanzo sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Nos hemos salido de la pista de baile, y puedo observar como Alice y Angela me miran con una gran sonrisa. Angela está de enfermera y Alice de hada, mis dos mejores amigas. Sin poderlo evitar una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, soy tan feliz.

Cuando me separo de Mi Príncipe Vampiro no lo puedo evitar y le doy un beso en los labios, que él corresponde; mientras mi corazón late de una manera descontrolada, creo que hasta él lo podía escuchar.

**ººº**

**4 años después**

Estoy comprometida con: él chico que le da significado a mi existencia, al caballero que hace latir mi corazón, con mi ángel que hace salir el sol, con mi vampiro elegante y misterioso… con mi todo.

Tengo una familia hermosa, unas amigas verdaderas, tengo mucho amor por dar y mucho más por recibir ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Definitivamente, mi vida es perfecta. Por cierto, el amor infantil, ese que es tan tierno, también es duradero, y en casos súper especiales, es eterno… aunque a Rose y Emmett les falta todavía atravesar muchas etapas de la vida… aunque apenas son adolescentes, puedo jurar, que mientras que estén juntos, ellos seguirán viendo las cosas con la madures de un adulto, la simplicidad de un niño y las mirada de dos enamorados.

_**Colorin, colorado... este cuento se ha acabado. Con el clásico ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre! **_

_****_**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
